


Forgiven

by Beetle Brownleaf (monsterlover)



Series: I Trust You [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterlover/pseuds/Beetle%20Brownleaf





	Forgiven

“Beetle, pray, deliver this to Mistress Tataru, when thou seest her next?” Urianger said, giving her a slip of paper.

“Oh, sure,” she said, “What is it?”

“A list of items I need from the Source,” he replied, “I shall have her send them back with thee, upon thy return.”

“Ohh, what kinds of items?”

Urianger smiled.

“Tis a surprise. Thou must needs have patience.”

Beetle carried the package from the Source, as Urianger greeted her at the gate to the Occular, kneeling to take her into his arms

“My beloved,” he said, “I see thou hast the item I require.”

“Yes,” she said, giving him a gentle kiss, “Can I open it now?”

He smiled as he took it from her.

“Ah, ah, patience, my beloved,” he said, “Now, let us away to Il Mheg. I hath come to you prepared.”

He picked up a picnic basket next to him, smiling.

“Ohh, how lovely,” Beetle said, following him to the amaro launch.

* * *

As they sat out by the lake, having their picnic, Beetle kept eyeing the mysterious little brown paper package he kept close to his side. 

“Urianger,” she asked, “When are you going to open that thing already?”

He smiled.

“A little more patience is yet required, my love.”

“Ohh, stop it. There’s no reason to be hiding it from me. My nameday isn’t for several months!” she whined, pouting.

Urianger bent down to kiss her.

“Be at ease, my love, I merely tease,” he said, taking the package and handing it to her, “If thou art so curious, thou art welcome to have it now.”

She grinned excitedly as she opened it, taking the lid off and moving the tissue paper inside to find a hair pin; a cluster of pink hydrangeas. 

“Ohh, Urianger, this is beautiful,” she said, turning it in her hands. It was sturdy, as one would expect, but soft, like the real thing.

“The flowers are genuine,” he explained, “But preserved with alchemical reagents. They shall never fade.”

He brushed his thumb along her cheek.

“Much like thine own beauty,” he said.

“Ohh, you. Did you pick these out yourself? The hydrangeas?” she asked, attempting to put them in her hair.

Urianger reached to help her, lovingly placing the pin just atop her ear.

“Yes, in fact. Quite intentionally,” he said, “In the days of eld, a breed of flowers and their color held certain meanings.”

“I know that,” she said, “I mean, sort of. I knew that was, you know, a thing, but I’m not familiar with any meanings. I know the red rose means love, but, that’s about it.”

Urianger nodded.

“Indeed.”

“So,” Beetle asked, “What do pink hydrangeas represent?”

He smiled, gazing at the blooms in her hair.

“Heartfelt emotion,” he said tenderly, “Twas not enough to find a flower that merely represented ‘love’, for love is not the only feeling I have towards thee.”

A warm smile enveloped Beetle’s face, her eyes glowing with affection.

“Do tell,” she said.

Urianger’s face softened, his eyes growing somewhat somber. He took her hand in his, looking downwards.

“Many things, my beloved,” he said, “Love, yes, so much so. As for the others… desire… admiration… joy… comfort… and some things that I… that I wouldst not easily admit, truth be told.”

Beetle tilted her head, observing the way his other hand gripped at his robes.

“Oh?“ she asked, her voice softening. He gave a rather sheepish nod.

“Yes,” he said, swallowing, “Remorse… and sorrow… and shame, most especially.”

He took in a rather shaky breath.

“And all I doth feel, all that I am, is thine to have. Twould be remiss of me to hide even a single bit of it from thee. For everything I feel cometh from within my heart, most ardently. Thus did the hydrangeas speak to me.”

Beetle sighed, laying a hand on his cheek.

“Urianger, there is no need to feel shame. I love you,” she said.

Beetle leaned in to kiss him.

“And thank you, Urianger.”

* * *

The following week, Beetle arrived into the First unannounced, hoping to surprise Urianger. She smoothed the hair around her new favorite hairpiece, eyeing the large package sticking out of her knapsack, as she walked the path to his home.

When she knocked on his front door, he ran to her, beside himself with joy.

“Beetle!” he said, taking her into his arms and kissing her, “To what do I owe this blessed visit?”

“I have a gift for you, this time,” she said, smiling.

“Oh now,” he said, placing her down, “Thou shouldst not have felt obligated.”

“Nonsense! I wanted to get you one!” she said, laughing, “Now here. Open it!”

She handed him a large, unusually heavy paper bag.

“Sorry. Not really good at wrapping,” she said, as he opened it.

He reached in and pulled out a jar holding a bouquet: large, elongated clusters of purple flowers, and small clusters of white ones.

“I thought they’d be cuter in a jar,” she said, “It’s from my kitchen. I cleaned it out. I… I hope this isn’t silly.”

“Nonsense,” he said, “Tis a very lovely touch.”

He ran a finger along the flowers.

“These are… hyacinths? And… hmm, I am afraid I am not familiar with these.”

“They’re freesias. I… did some research. Purple hyacinths, when given to someone you’ve wronged, are a way of apology. But when given to someone who has wronged you, they mean, ‘I forgive you’.”

They shared a gaze.

“And white freesias mean, ‘I trust you’.”

His chest rose as he took in a breath, smiling.

“Oh, my love,” he sighed, “Thy thoughtfulness knows no bounds.”

He placed them on a table gently as he pulled her into an embrace, kissing her.

“They’ll last forever too,” she said softly, into his ear, “That way you can always see them and remember, when you start to feel remorseful. I forgive you, I trust you, and I love you, Urianger.”

“I love thee as well,” he said, holding her tight.


End file.
